His Last Words
by TK-chan 4 Veeron-kun
Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to understand his father's final words to him.


Discaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.

The Warring States Era was a time of constant conflict. As was also the case for the youkai known as Sesshoumaru. Though he had seemed to others as the instigator of such conflicts it was still unpleasant. Time and again he had come to blows with his only remaining kin over such things as shame and dishonor. So it came to pass that he once again traced his half-brother to the same village where he had been placed under a spell of holding.

Though it drove him to anger he came to wonder how it was that his brother had returned time and yet time again to a place which held such harsh memories. upon reaching the outskirts of the village he had come to recall how he had told Jaken and Rin to remain east where he had left them. This thought reassured him as he entered the village.

Though it was night, there were still people walking through the darkened 'streets' if that's what they could truly be considered. A child came to cross in front of him chasing a small ball. Upon seeing the silver haired lord before him the ball dropped to the ground as the child stared at Sesshoumaru. The mother of the child poked her head from out the hut to watch her child at play. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru though she screamed aloud "Lady Kaede" and she scooped up her child then ran into her hut.

Out from a hut behind him came an old woman with a patch over her eye. she looked up at him and gasped aloud, "By Kami who are ye?" she asked astounded. "What business do ye have here?"

"I've come seeking my brother 'Inu-Yasha, I've heard he often frequents this village.". He answered studying the old woman with but mild curiosity. an obvious harshness to his voice as he mentioned his brothers name.

"I be sorry, yet clearly he be not here.", she answered with a serious yet calm voice wanting to avoid a needless conflict.

He eyed her carefully then turned simply and said, "Then I shall continue my search.", as he walked away. Kaede was taken aback by his control and how he had chosen to leave the village without incident.

His walk brought him to a large tree; the same one in fact that his brother had come to be pinned to those many years ago. He ran hand upon a empty patch in the trees bark where Inu-Yasha had been held. his thoughts returned to a time when the cat demons had attacked and his vassal had informed him of his brothers plight. he stood there for a moment and spoke silently to himself 'Inu-Yasha you fool you earned what came to you.'

He heard a noise coming from the distance and began to walk towards the sound. Through the trees he saw his brothers wench climb out of a well followed by the half breed himself. Inu-Yasha raised his head alert, as Kagome asked alarmed, "What is it, tell me."

He turned to face Sesshoumaru's direction as he called out, "Sesshoumaru I know your there I can smell you, so why don't you just come out.". He drew his sword the Tessaiga.

Calmly Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and in a clear voice said, "So little brother you do choose strange places to galavant with your wench", his voice as calm as ever.

"What did you say, you bastard I'll kill you." He screamed as he attacked his brother with a blunt open swing, which Sesshoumaru easily evaded.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with a uncaring expression and drew out the Tokagine. They exchanged blows until Sesshoumaru managed to disarm his brother and hold him at sword point on the ground. He looked deep into his brother's eyes simply to ask. "Why is it that you remain here Inu-Yasha. You know these mortals will simply lead to your death."

Inu-Yasha looked up at him and broke into a somewhat bruised smile and answered, "Heh-I choose to stay here because there are things here I wish to protect". He turned to face Kagome, "But I wouldn't expect someone as heartless as you to understand that."

Looking down at his brother Sesshoumaru came to thing of the last few moments with his father as Inu-Taosho had asked him was there something he wished to protect. He asked his brother half heartedly "Is it so important to you to out weigh your life."

From behind Kagome yelled, "How the hell can you be so heartless?". At this Sesshoumaru thought of his life in contrast to his brothers'.

Although Sesshoumaru had always been in conflict as a child he was in no real danger. Being the child of such a powerful youkai no other demons dared attack him. yet his father had always been out slaying his enemies. His mother had simply died during childbirth. He had raised himself for the most part so that all he knew of his father was the power he possessed.

In contrast Inu-Yasha had been under constant danger and was protected only by his mortal mother who their father had given his life to protect. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and turned away as he thought about the circumstances of his existence.

Once ha had left, Kagome turned to Inu-Yasha and asked, "What was that all about?". He shook his head in puzzlement.

Sesshoumaru returned to his vassal and ward and yet he still could not understand his fathers final words. Even as he sat beside Rin and felt somewhat eased by her presence, and even as she lay down to rest at his side, it did not make sense to him as he closed his eyes to sleep. Yet somehow as he slept his arm wrapped over top both Rin and Jaken as they slept, and somehow he was at peace then ... .


End file.
